1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to extrusion members used in the construction of sign and display assemblies and, more particularly, to a framing member for use in assembling a bleed sign face construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Construction assemblies are well known in the art for creating an enclosure structure such as is typically used in awnings, canopies, boat coverings, signs and displays. Traditionally, such frame constructions have included a frame composed of tubular aluminum members which are secured together in some fashion, such as by welding. A material is then stretched over and tied to the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,605, issued to Milliken et al., discloses a construction assembly for awning and canopy closures which includes a frame constructed of a plurality of elongated, joinable members. Each of the members includes a body with first and second channel walls and a channel base which defines a longitudinal channel. A flexible covering material is provided which, upon construction of the members into an awning or like frame structure, is anchored within the interconnected and elongate channels to form a covered assembly.
Attempts have also been made in the prior art to construct sign boxes with standard tubular members which feature substantially edge-to-edge illumination. The most common method employed in sign box construction requires the provision of a plurality of separately fabricated tubular members which are assembled together using fasteners in an enclosure of some sort and which further require clips to secure a fabric to the constructed frame. A primary shortcoming of such conventional systems is the cost. The high cost is due to the material and labor necessary to build the bleed face sign. The prior art includes slots having serrations therein which, in combination with a clip, hold the fabric in place.